Expect The Unexpected
by illuminari storyteller
Summary: Follow Kiki and Lance as they travel trough Unova with constant danger and finding friends along the way! Rated M for language, gore, violence, and maybe more. Accepting Oc's, info in ch. 4 Includes Humans, Pokemon, Gijinka, and Pokemorph! CHAPTER 5 UP. (STORY ENDED-RECREATED VERSION SOON!)
1. Chapter 1

**Expect The Unexpected Ch-1**

**Okay guys so...yeah this is my first story ever posted on here, I say that because I mostly always write on paper...but recently I've been getting a lot of imagination on one certain story and well I wanted to put it into the world somehow and see what some people out there thought about my stuff...so...**

**Oh yeah before I forget there are many I want to thank for giving the inspiration necessary to write this here a story. Unfortunately I dont remember the names...altough after I post this I will look for their names and thank them properly! **

**So enough with my blabbering and onward with the story!**

Ch-1: From the Beginning

Darkness...its all she saw...a fox-like figure slowly rises as she tightly secures her near-hatching egg to her chest with clawed hands...she slowly begins walking on her two feet...weakly walking trough the forest as she slowly gets away from her pursuers, several men are heard behind her and she looks back only to start running in her weakened state...

(PoV Change)

'_Damned rain! I have to get her out of here before she catches a cold!', _I thought as I clutched Kiki in my arms, she was already asleep but she was close to running a fever as she had been in the rain for far too long.

As I ran I heard something in the bushes next to me...something large...something weakened...something scared...the only thing that came to my mind was that it was probably a pokemon...

As soon as the pokemon came out of the bushes it weakly walked to me and it looked at me with blue glowing eyes...the thing was tall and menacing looking...but it seemed hurt...

Without another move it collapsed in the floor right in front of me...it was holding something in its arms and fell in such a way that it wasnt damaged...as I looked at the object I soon realized it was an egg...

I looked at the pokemon only to realize that it, sorry, _she, _had passed...her eyes stayed open and had a look of hope...her poor lifeless eyes...

I had tears in my eyes before I closed her eyes and took the egg from her before running towards home and hopingly away from whatever was after her...

**Okay thats it for now, tell me in the comments if you liked it and please like :)**

**Anyway I'm working on the next chapater and I'll try to update daily altough since I'm currently in some issues I'll only be ably to update randomly or weekly.**

**Alright ba-bye bro chachos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Well...normal for us at least

**Uhm okay so chalter 2...I hope this one is linger than my first chapter...reason I say this is because I'm running this operation from my old ass Galaxy S2, I didnt see how short the first chapter was and hopefully this one is longer by at least a couple hundred words.**

**Anyway onward my trusty steve!**

**Anyway I dont think I have to mention this but oh well:**

**(parentheses)= my thoughts**

_"Italics"=thoughts or written things, or telepathy_

**"ex."= normal speech**

**Bold=Poke. moves**

Ch 2-Everyday Normal Life...Well Normal For Us At Least...

_"There he is...he should wake up nicely now...oh...he seems to be waking up...we should leave him to his thoughts, no...he'll find his own path..."_

I awoke as the alarm brought me out of my dreams...I shook my head and cleared my head as I turned the alarm off and thought about the dream I just had...

All that got out of my head as a sleeping ball of fur was still asleep next to me, I can easily fix that.

I pushed the ball of fur as I it yelped on the way off the bed and slowly got up from the floor.

"Had a nice sleep?" I asked it.

All it did was groan as it rose up on its feet and stretched while yawning.

I yawned as well before getting up and walking to my bathroom.

My fur ball behind me. I soon close the door and he groaned again.

"Sorry but I gotta do my lady biz..." I said as I heard it walk away.

_(a cpuple minutes later)_

I went to the mirror next as I looked at myself.

I was an average height girl...my skin was tanned even though I didnt spend much time in the sun...my hair was pitch black and it reached down halfway to my back...it also had random streaks of dark purple in it, my eyes were a purple as well...and my bidy had an hourglass shape to it and my breast were a little under a B-size cup.

I soon realized I was naked and decided to dress myself...

(another couple of minutes later)

I came out of my room and saw my furball ready for the day...even uf he was still sleepy...

"Well look who finally woke up," I heard my fathers voice as he was about to sit on the table.

"Sorry, had another nightmare," I said as my furball suddenly lifted his head and his ears rose.

"Oh again sweetie...," said mom as she brought various breakfast plates.

My furball sat up and helped her carry the majority.

"Thank you sweetheart," mom told him as he helped set the plates and we both started eating...

As soon as we were both done with breakfast I said bye to bith mom and dad before heading out with my furball.

_"Kiki..." _I heard him say in my head.

"What furry?," I asked as we kept walking.

_"Dream..." _ was all he said.

"Yeah...you had the same one didnt you..." I said as he nodded.

"Okay then..." was all I said before we walked the rest in silence...

(and more minutes skipped...)

We soon reached the high school before I walked in with furball and we walked towards the office, I soon as I came in the attendant saw me and I saw her eyes glow a bit.

"Ah there you are," she said happily.

"Yeah..." I said sadly.

"Look I know you hate it but it's better this way..." she said.

"Whatever, Lance..." I said as my furball walked over and sat on a chair behind the attendants desk.

I sadly walked out of the office and continued with my miserable day...

(another skip...)

-After School-

I quickly walked to the office and saw that Lance was asleep.

I smiled before I walked over and poked him to wake him up.

He slowly groaned and got up before he happily rubbed on me.

"Hey come on lets get out of here," I said before we walked out of the office and out of school.

Altough that was severely inaccurate because as soon as we walked outside there were dozens of kids with their Pokemon out and ready to battle.

Lance slowly hid behind me as he knew what they wanted.

"Guys c'mon just leave us alone," I said as they always did this.

"Nope, not until after we fight that bastard hiding behind you," he said.

He meant Lance, Lance was an incredibly powerful Pokemon, because of this many always wanted to fight against him...but there was a slight problem with that...Lance didnt fight...he bever fought and never wanted to fight...

"Just leave us alone," I said as they all became more and more enraged.

"Lance...get...us...out ...of...here..." I whispered.

He nodded.

"Hey she whispered something! He's going to attack!" one yelled as they started charging up attacks.

"Lance now!" I said before we were enveloped in a white flash...

"What the hell...did they teleport?!"

-somewhere at home-

"Oof!" I said as Lance and I ended up teleporting in the living room.

"Lance...next time choose the bed..." I said as I got off of hime and he slowly stood up.

"But...nice, much better than the lake like last time..." I giggled...

We slowly walked over to the kitchen where mom was currently reading.

"Oh, I thought you'd be using the door..." mom joked.

"Nah, Lance brought us in the living room, so no need," I responded.

"Well thank you Lance," mom said.

Lance responded by nodding and going upstairs to our room.

"You know those kids are getting more and mkre aggressive, not to mention that they keep treating Lance like his some kind of unstable fighting type that may go rogue at any moment!" I said enraged.

"I know honey..." mom said as she hugged me and tried to comfort me.

"I just dont know what to do, I want to leave so bad..." I said out of frustration.

"Well you can always go on an adventure...it'll still count as you and Lance getting an education so long as you do as your instructed and both you and Lance won't be harrassed by what you two are..." she said.

She meant about us being blood-bonded...even when it was accidental...

"Yeah, but will dad let me?" I asked as she cleared the tears in my eyes.

"I'll talk to him, you go up and keep Lance company okay?" she said.

"Alright, thanks mom..." I said as I hugged her and walked upstairs and into my room.

One thing went trough my mind...

'_Can we really be free of all this by doing something that easy?...'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3- On The Adventure Of A Lifetime...**

**Alright ma duckies how are you all?!**

**No? Yeah I knew it was a long shot...anyway this is Chapter 3 of ETU, so I got my furst review and I'm proud! I'll ask the reviewer first if it's alright if I say their name...anyway I might be able to update kind of daily as I still have some time before I work and after I get out of school and head home...**

**Anywho there was something else...oh yes! I might pull out auditions for Oc's for the story and I'll try to find a place for every character! :)**

**I'll also try to respond to every review I get and I will listen to any kind of advice you can give me!**

**Well I've been talking for too long...onward with the story!**

_Ch 2-Well It's Now Or Never, On To The Adventure Of A Lifetime!_

*Beep Beep*

*Beep Beep*

*Beep B-Crash!*

"Huh?!" I said as I woke up and saw that Lance had thrown my alarm clock into the wall...where it now laid in pieces...

"Lance...really..." I said before he simply slept.

I quickly pushed him off the bed and he instantly woke up.

_'Really...'_

"Hey I didn't destroy the clock," I said innocently before putting my head down on my pillow.

I felt Lance curl up on the bed again and I heard his slow steady breathing...

I slowly turned to face him and I tapped his shoulder as he slowly brought his head up and I pet his head.

He happily closed his eyes and fell into the petting.

"Lance..." I said as he uncurled himself and laid on the bed before I lay my head on his chest and he hugged me.

I know that it seems a bit awkward having him do that...especially since we consider each other siblings...but we do it to comfort each other...and mom and dad dont mind since they know neither of us are into...uhm...pokephilia...

I slowly put my hands on his chest and I blushed a bit.

I heard the door open and dad walked in slowly and he smiled at us.

"Kiki..." He said as I barely turned my head to look at him.

"Hmm," was all I said.

"I've thought about what your mother said and...I approve of you and your brother going on a journey, the option's always open if you decide to do it," he said with a soft smile.

"Thanks dad," I said with a small smile.

"No prob, and get ready, you still have to go to school," he said before he threw a pillow and woke Lance by hitting him in the face.

I laughed a bit and got off Lance before he groaned and slowly stretched...

-On The Walk To School-

Everything was quiet, neither Lance or I spoke as bith if us were thinking.

"Lance...should we go for it?" I asked as he looked a bit confused.

"The journey...we wouldn't have to be tormented by everyone here...and it's a chance for us to explore, you always wanted to explore Unova didn't you?" I said as he nodded.

"Then let's do it, let's go on an adventure! Besides...I know you really want to see other Zoroarks..." I said quietly.

He looked at me and playfully pushed me a bit before he smiled a bit.

He had always wanted that...to be able to see others of his kind...I often felt him feeling lonely...he felt as though he was alone, I always tried to comfort him but it did little...Lance was easily touched by negative feelings such as depression...

I gently pet him before we got to the school.

Little did we know of what awaited us at the school...

Lance groaned as another sucker punch hit him straight on as he was still blinded by the **Flash **and wasn't able to defend himself.

Not that he would of defended himself anyway, he wasn't a fighter.

"Lance get up!" I yelled as I saw one of the Pokemon charging up a **Hyper Beam**.

"Lance!" I yelled desperately as he lifted his head just in time for the attack to connect directly with his head.

I saw as he fell limp on the floor and dread filled my heart.

Before I could do anything I saw a glowing ball roll on the gprund before hitting every Pokemon and knocking every single one in a single hit, it was the principle's Donphan.

"Fuck!" many of the others yelled as they ran and left their own Pokemon behind.

"Are you hurt?" asked the principle as he gave me his hand.

I slapped his hand away as I ran to check on Lance and saw that he was badly hurt.

I felt horrible for not doing anything...

"He's alright...we can get him to a Pokemon Center and-"

"No," I cut him off as I gently woke Lance and he faintly smiled at me, I smiled and he slowly got to his feet and I put his arm over me and helped him walk with me.

"We've had enough of you people," I said with darkness in my vouce as I helped Lance go to the house...

_-Some Hours Later-_

"He's doing much better," mother said as she checked on Lance's condition as he was still resting.

I simply answered by saying "k" and kept watching as he slept, he was badly vruised and beaten up but the damage was supposed to be much worse...I finally felt happy about his defense levels been high...

But it was hard being happy about anything when my brother was in pain in front of me...

This was the last straw...I've had enough of this town...Lance and I are leaving...

We're going...on an adventure...free of torment...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4-Just Don't Make A Fool Of Yourself Again...**

**Well I'm back, and chapter 4 is here with me, anyways...we have several Oc joining in on the fun! Which was no easy feat, feet? No...feat? Ah screw it.**

**Also there was something else...oh yeah I've decided to start letting people give me their own Oc ideas, if you deicide you want to join the party and or simply influence or create suspense in the story, simply send in you idea, all you need is:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:(human, pokemon, pokemorph, Gijinka)**

**Type:(only for pokemon and pokemorphs)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Attitude:**

**Position:(good, evil, psychotic, basically whether they try to kill the characters or help them)**

**Companion:(could be one of the characters, someone with them, or a pikemon they have)**

**Appearance:**

**Any Escpecial Talents:(Karate, telepathy, telekinesis, fighting techniques, etc.)**

**Onward with the weird crazyness!**

**Me:*hit by bottle and fall down knocked out***

Ch 4-But Seriously, Just Don't Make A Fool Of Yourself...Again...

-Two Days After Lance Was Hurt-

_"Lance...Lance..._LANCE!" I yelled before he finally woke up and lazily stood up and stretched as I checked his injuries.

For the most part they had healed well, altough some bruises still showed.

"How ya doin big guy?" I asked as he gave me a thumbs up.

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything," I said as tears threatened to fall.

I was about to cry when I felt two furry arms hug me.

I looked up to see him looking at me lamentably, he then hugged me and carefully used his claws to wioe my tears away. I couldn't do anything but hug him back...

"Lance...we're leaving this world behind, let's go explore, at least if we look around maybe we'll find some place that people will treat you nicely, right?" I said as I pet hus snout.

He answered by nuzzling on my and falling into the petting.

"Alright, just let me pack the rest of the supplies up and we'll be on our way soon," I gently said as I pet him and let him rest on the couch.

-Several Hours Later-

"-And be sure to call if you need anything, alright?" said mom as I slwoly walked away.

"Lance," I heard dad say as I stopped and looked back.

"Please take care of your sister, please," dad said as he smiled and waved goodbye.

Lance nodded as bith us started walking away and shortly came into a small trail that was to take us into the next town...

-And More hours Skipped-

The entire walk had been relaxing, no one had been on the oath so no one challenged us to a fight, altough we did see a yiung trainer who looked curiously at Lance...

And of course u had forgotten to point that out, Lance being...shy...had actually worn a cloak that civered his entire body, well his entire body standing up straight, which made him look like some sort of body guard or something...which was useful considering that the next town was said to have a lot of pervs...

Moving on from that matter, it was starting to get dark and the next town wouldn't be close for another couple of miles...

"Lance?" I asked softly.

He groaned quietly and looked at me.

"Let's camp here..." I said tired.

He looked a bit nervous and looked around a bit slowly.

"Unless you wanna carry me on your back..." I scoffed.

He looked down at me and he slowly got on all fours, which greatly surprised me.

"Wait, your not serious are you?" I asked astonished.

He simply stayed in the same position and looked ahead, I simply sighed as I got on his back and grabbed on to his mane.

"Just...don't let anyone see you doing this," I said as he slowly began to trottle a bit before sprinting on all fours and maming me hang on to his mane tightly in a vain attempt at hanging for dear life...

-A Couple Of Minutes Later-

Lance slowly stopped when the next city came into view and he let me get off since I was a bit...shaky...from being thrown around like a jockey by a fox...

"Thanks Lance," I said as he stood up and I patted his head.

He silently smiled and got into the petting and whined softly when i let go of his snout.

"Sorry," I said softly.

We had started walking and saw some pretty fun things, well things that were different from wjere we lived at least.

Well the place was mountainous so i noticed even Lance had a bit of trouble getting footholds...although once we got to the city it looked oretty fun!

We were looking for a place to stay but the day looked early and night was still some time away...so i grabbed Lance's arm and began to drag him away much to his disgrace.

There were a lot of people around, the majority lokked like they were climbers hence the scrapes...

"WATCH OUT!" I heard out of nowhere

Out of nowhere everything turned into slow motion...my eyes widened and i looked to see a figure coming at me quickly, then i felt being pushed forward and everything returned to normal.

I looked down as I got up slowly and saw Lance on the floor holding his arm along with someone else on the floor groaning.

"Holy...you alright?" the guy asked.

Lance nodded and got up as he helped me get up and put his hand out for the other guy.

He slowly reached and Lance helped him up.

"Man, you sure you're alright? That was a pretty hard hit," he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Uhm yeah, Lance is kind of a damage sponge," I said smiling while Lance hung his head.

"Well sorry, uhm, where ya headed?" he asked.

"Poke center, tough we were going to asl for directions," I replied.

"Huh, guess were in the same tree," he grinned.

"Yiur new here?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm kinda just traveling around, you?" he asked.

"Same, me and my brother planned on traveling," I explained.

"Ah, so how many badges you got so far?" he said with a smile.

"Oh, uhm, none, we just planned on trveling, not fighting," I explained.

_'And somewhere where we'll be accepted...' I thought._

"Well alright then, hey we should probably go get your brother checked out, I need to have my team checked anyway," he said.

Soon he took us into the Poke Center and the nurse Joy greeted us with well...joy...

"What can I do for you?" she asked nicely.

"Can you check my team?" Axel said as she nodded and he gave her two Pokeballs.

"M-my brother needs his arm checked as well," I said shyly.

"Ah...alright then," she said a bit confused before a Chansey came with a cart and took the Pokeballs and signaled for Lance to follow him, which he reluctantly did.

To pass the time Axel and I decided to just talk a bit more about eache other, which was a bit awkward co sidering I've never held a conversation with anyone, much less someone I just met...

"Aww c'mon baby don't be hard to get, just-

"I said no!" said Nurse Joy as she slapped me stopping me short of using my charm...

I sadly walked away from her since there was no use in trying again, suddenly, my eues caught the glint of a gothic princess...she looked beautiful...tanned skin, bitch black hair, purple eyes...she was perfect...

I slowly walked to her seeing her talking to some weird Caucasian spanish latino or something...which I quickly fixed by pushing him outta the way.

"H-hey!" he said as he was forced away from my love.

"Oh quiet...so baby...you ever thought of-

"Just stop, no matter what you do I'll just turn you down, theres pretty much nothing you can..." she cut me off but slowly stopped talking as I started getting close for a kiss...

Well not before I felt a giant furry hand envelope my face...

My eyes shot open as I saw nothing but darkness and was lifted off the ground.

"Lance no! Put him down!" I yelled Kiki as Lance put the starnge looking guy down.

He exaggerated and started coughing for air, soon Nurse Joy came and she smiled gladly.

"Well your team is all cared for," she said as she handed the two Pokballs to the caucasian latino...

"Well, I should apologize for my behavior huh?" the weird guy said.

"Well that's a good start," Kiki said plainly.

"Don't gotta be harsh...well...name's Cooper, uhm sorry for the trouble," he said with a smile.

"Kiki, and this is my brother Lance," she said said pointing to the giant behind her.

"And I'm Axel," said the latino.

"Huh, I was wondering what your name was," said Kiki.

"Huh?! Wait I never told you?" he said with disbelief.

"No, I was actually waiting fkr you to tell me," she said almost laughing.

"Oh man...I run over yiur brother and don't even care to give you my name...that's messed up," he said looking down.

"HUH?! You ran over her brither?!" yelled Cooper amazed.

"Yeah I ran into him by accident trying to find a music store," explained Axel.

"Oh, nevermind I thought something else," Cooper said softly.

Soon after everyone burst out laughing...

_-Several Hours Later-_

All three of the...friends...had gotten along pretty well, almost like they were best friends at a reunion, Cooper had gotten slapped about four more times since they started talking, all by female trainers passing by, Axel had been laughing most of the time, Kiki had gotten giggles and chuckles at Cooper's misfortune, and Lance been standing behind Kiki like a guardian...and chuckled at Cooper as well...

"Damn that last one burnt," Copper said holding his extremely red cheek.

"Well thats what you get for staring at a fire type's tits," said Axel az he laughed.

"Oh c'mon, for a Blaziken she had amazing tits admit it," he said.

"Well true..." Cooper continued.

"Eww..." said Kiki as yet again theu burst out laughing.

Everything was fun for them, suddenly a young boy ran in carrying a severely hurt Zangoose.

"N-nurse joy! Please help my friend!" he yelled as the Chansey came immediately and put the Zangoose on the cart.

He started running back out before Cooper stopped him.

"Kid, what did this to him?" he asked serious.

"Sevipers, Zan always runs after them, he got hurt fighting one," he explai ed quickly.

"Pfft, one Seviper can't do that much damage," said Axel.

"Look, would you let us help you?" Kiki said smiling.

"Okay, follow me!" the kid said determined.

_-Several Minutes Later-_

"C'mon hurry!" said the kid as they all ran after him, with Axel in the lead...

"It was somwhere around here!" yelled the kid.

"Lance give us a location!" yelled Kiki as he nodded and jumped into a nearby tree and disappeared.

Second later he quickly landed down in front of them and pointed at a small clearing near them.

Theu all ran and stopped dead on ther tracks when they got there.

"Holy fuck...it's a snake nest!" yelled Cooper as they saw a large amount of snakes, almost hundreds.

"No wonder he was hurt bad..." said Axel.

Suddenly they saw a small golden figure emerge from the snakea and inhale deeply.

"R-riolu?!" yelled the kid as he tried to jump in but was stopped Kiki.

She nodded to Lance and he jumped in grabbed the Riolu, several of the Sevipers bit him and he showed no sign of pain, only ice started ferming around him and it began to envelope the snakes...

_-Back At The Poke Center-_

"Alright, everything seems fine now," said Nurse Joy as the kid's Pokemon were healed after some time.

"T-thanks," said the kid.

He slowly began to walk to the group as theu all looked at him.

"Well, thank you for everything, you made sure my friends were okay," he said smiling.

"Well we're friends anyway," said Cooper.

The kid got a look of joy in his eyes.

"Wait, you consider yourselves as my friends?!" he said happily.

"Of course!" said Kiki.

"Thanks! Im Silver by the way," he said.

"Cooper,"

"Axel,"

"Kiki, and this is my brother Lance," Kiki finished.

"Wow...he's kinda..." Silver said as he stared up at Lance.

"Yeah he gets that a lot," Kiki laughed.

"Hey it's getting late, we should probably start getting our rooms," Cooper said a bit sadly.

With that they all walked over to Nurse Joy and each asked for a room, which she responded with there being only one room, all of them groaned before sje explained that it was one of the top rooms, which had a lot of space...they all decided on it being okay and got it...

"Holy Arceus..." said Axel upon seeing the room.

"So this is what a rich shnob gets..." said Cooper.

Kiki elbowed him before seeing the time and realising it was late.

"Hey who wants to order?" she said.

"Pfft forget that, I'll whip up something good," yelled Cooper.

"Uhh no, I will," said Axel as he went to the kitchen.

"Guys just work together," said Silver quietly.

"Right Kiki?" he said as he looked at her.

"I don't care as long as we don't eat cheap take-out," she said smiling...

After some times the food had been ready...all ate like royalty and Cooper and Axel fought over who was better...again...after the time being late they all chose their rooms and decided to sleep for the night...

Little did they know what Fate had for them...

**(LOL Just kidding...or am I...)**

**Well thats ir for this chapter, again I'm really sorry for not updating sooner and I hope you can fogive me, just as I promised on BSOTSC I'll try to uodate quicker.**

**Anyway if you haven't already check out my other story Both Sides Of The Same Coin, and please twll your friends bout it!**

**Anyway I'm out guys! And uhh...if you'd like go ahead and uhh...click that little review button there...**

**No but really review and tell me how I can improve!**

**Oh lastly before I go, send me any Oc ideas trough PM and I'll find a spot for em! But no teolling!**

**Well...I'm ou-**

***signal lost***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this isn't a chapter but an update, as you can tell that I haven't been updating at all on ETU, I have finally come up with a way to get rid of my writers block.**

**I'm going to leave this version. Of ETU and create a new one, one that will be longer, have more details, describe the characters more clearly, etc.**

**I will make new chapters as well as a whole new dialogue BUT.**

**IF YOU HAVE SUBMITTED TO ME A CHARACTER BIO YOU WILL NOT HAVE TO CHANGE OR SEND THEM AGAIN, I WILL USE THE SAME CHARACTER JUST MAKE A NEW BEGGING AS WELL AS A NEW ROAD, ONE THAT WILL LET ME GET FURTHER.**

**I thank those of you who have supported me and I hope you will be pleased with the new version of ETU.**

**P.S- I am also getting an incredible amount of ideas for chapters and have been writing down a lot of them, hopefully by next week or the week after I'll have them all updated together and basically have an update boom.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
